


Dixie's Dress

by Rinpoo



Category: Rumble Roses (Video Games)
Genre: Breasts, Explicit Language, F/F, Fights, Humiliation, Racism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sexy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinpoo/pseuds/Rinpoo
Summary: Dixie Clements buys a new dress to add flair to her wardrobe, but Reiko attempts to take it from her.  A catfight ensues with a lot of groping, spanking and breast slapping.





	Dixie's Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was a paid commission I did for verytired1224 on DeviantART. He asked me to do a story on the Rumble Rose girls getting into a vicious yet sexy catfight. Everything in the story was requested, and I think it turned out rather nicely all things considered. 
> 
> If you like lewd catfights and two girls slapping each other around, you should enjoy this.

Dixie Clements stood out in front of the elegant boutique that sold designer dresses. She had come here to purchase a dress that she’d had our eye on for quite some time. It was an elegant yet revealing eastern style dress that she felt would make a nice contrast to her typical Western-style wardrobe.

While expensive, it was hand tailored, and Dixie was not about to let it fall into the hands of another woman. She entered the boutique and quickly made her way to the clerk.

“Pardon, I’m here because I want to purchase that elegant little number ya got propped up in the window," Dixie said.

The clerk looked at the young cowgirl and nodded immediately. “Ah yes, that one. I will be happy to assist you; would you like to try it on?”

“Naw, that won’t be necessary, I already know that it will look good on a body as well-built as mine," Dixie responded with a smile.

“Well, I must say I don’t disagree!” The clerk smiled happily and made his way over to the window.

He removed the dress carefully from its display and brought it back to her neatly folded. He held his hands out so that she could take the dress from him.

"Here you are, madam." He said passing the dress off to her.

"Well, thanks, hun." Dixie winked playfully.

The boutique owner blushed and walked her over to the register so that they could complete their transaction. Dixie pulled out her credit card so that she could pay for the expensive article of clothing.

“Why yes, that will be $3852.70.  Will that be cash, or check?” He asked.

Dixie handed him a credit card without hesitation, and he took it from her quickly. "Credit of course!" Dixie said. Being a famous Rumble Rose wrestler meant that such an expense was mere chump change to her.

"Yes, ma'am!" The clerk said as the transaction processed.

After she had finished paying, he took the dress from her and neatly wrapped up the expensive purchase.  He set it carefully in an elegant box and then placed it in a designer bag with the boutique logo on it. Dixie quickly took the shopping bag and turned away from the clerk with nothing more than a thank you.

“Please do come again!” The clerk yelled as he watched the girls sexy butt bounce up and down while leaving his store.

Once Dixie had left the boutique, she began to walk down the street carrying her expensive buy.  She was rather proud that she was at a point in her life that she could afford to buy such exquisite clothing.

She continued walking along with her bag in her hand, lost in thought. She couldn’t believe that she had the whole day to herself and she was elated to have some leisure time with no interruption. She knew that this brand-new dress would accentuate her voluptuous body, and she couldn’t wait to see the stares she would get while walking around wearing it.

She found herself desperate to get home so that she could try it on. She was positive that it would really knock those that set their eyes upon it out and she hurried home as fast as she could. Her designer white cowgirl boots clacking against the hard cement of the sidewalk as she ran.

Dixie’s mind was on nothing other than trying out this new outfit. Little did she know, however, that she was being followed this entire time by somebody. Their leering eyes were watching as she ran along, clueless of the stalker.

When Dixie finally reached her house, she immediately went straight into her bedroom. It was massive and had a distinct Southern Belle style to the decor. She placed the bag on her luxurious queen size bed and quickly started to undress.

Off came her tight jeans, then her short white top. They were tossed to the floor carelessly with excitement. Now that she was in nothing but her bra and expensive designer panties, she was ready to try on her new outfit.

She turned and walked away from the body mirror towards the bag, but she stopped the second she heard the creak of her bedroom door. She looked out of the periphery of her vision and could see her supple Asian friend from the Rumble Rose standing in the doorway.

“Reiko, what do ya think you’re doin’ in here? Don’t you know you just can’t barge in like that?!” Dixie placed her two hands on her thick hips.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, but I must insist that you allow me to have that dress. It is similar to the dress my mother; Kamikaze Rose used to wear.” Reiko said placing her hands in front of herself politely.

"Well, I'm sorry darlin' what's mine is mine. I bought this, and I'm gonna wear it.” Dixie said in her usual southern drawl.

"I would ask you to reconsider Dixie, I am very serious about this, and I would hate to be forced into action," Reiko said pointing towards Dixie.

“Aw hell, are you saying you’re going to take it from me? I’d like to see that, ya Jap!” Dixie said with a bit of a laugh as she cracked her knuckles.

Reiko ignored the racial slur and got into a battle stance as she slowly started to move forward towards Dixie, they weren’t in the ring, so it seemed as if anything could go down in this kind of fight.

“Are ya for real? Ya think you got what it takes to handle me? I may have respect for your mom, but it don’t mean I’m going to let you take what is rightfully mine!”  Dixie said aggressively.

Reiko continued to walk forward, unfazed by Dixie. She was entirely serious about taking the dress from her. She had tried to ask for it politely, but now, as a matter of principle, she believed that only she had the right to take on the image of her mother.  If she had to fight for that right, she would do so ferociously.

Dixie held up her hands and balled them in the fasts. She was ready, this was her dress, and if Reiko thought that she could just come to take it from her, she had another thing coming.

“I may be your friend Reiko, but you’re makin’ a big mistake. This is your last chance to back out before I slap you down below Asian size.” Dixie declared.

Reiko no longer bothered to say anything and instead quickly dashed forward with her palm out. Dixie moved to the side, dodging the attack as it grazed her right breast.

“Hoo-girl!  Is just what are ya swingin’ at?!” Dixie shouted as she placed her hand on her bouncing, ample breast.

Reiko moved forward and swung her hand towards Dixie’s face, but Dixie countered and used her hand to slap Reiko across her bosom.

“Ah!” Reiko yelled and grabbed her tits with both her hands.

“I told you Nip, turn around, but now it’s too late!” Dixie said as she charged forward.

When Dixie swung her hand, Reiko jumped backward, dodging the attack. She stared at Dixie angrily, and her expression took on the form of a scowl.

“That dress is unsuitable for a hick such as you. Only I would look proper wearing it. Your breasts are far too fat for an elegant dress like that." Reiko insulted back, getting ready to go on the offensive once again.

“What’d you say!? You think a Chinese girl like you would look good in that!? Don’t make me laugh; you're not enough of a woman to fill that dress out!” Dixie retorted, moving forward.

Reiko rushed and grabbed ahold of Dixie's bra strap. With her right hand, she slapped Dixie clean across her fat knockers and then pulled the strap so that Dixie would move forward. Once Dixie was bent over from the sudden pull, Reiko kneed her in the chest and let go.

“Ahh!! Rrr" Dixie growled in pain as she was sent tumbling backward holding onto the center of her chest to keep her “girls” from bouncing. It seemed like Reiko was playing for keeps because that was really rough.

Reiko didn’t bother giving Dixie a chance to recover and quickly threw another slap in her direction while she was still in pain. Dixie moved her body to the side, and Reiko's hand turned to compensate. She ended up missing and slapping Dixie’s exposed thigh.

Dixie could feel the sting shoot up near her ass, though it only made her angrier. She quickly used her superior size and strength to grab hold of both of Reiko's shoulders. With one mighty toss, she sent Reiko tumbling backward and flying onto the bed. The bag containing the dress had flopped off and landed on the floor.

With Reiko now prone on her back Dixie dashed forward and slammed on top of her with as much force as she could. The large bed began to bounce as Dixie pressed herself against the subdued girl.

Dixie’s massive jugs began rubbing all over Reiko’s exposed stomach and then the two girls’ breasts squished against one another’s once Dixie was fully on top of her. Their faces directly in front of each other and Dixie’s hands grasped around Reiko’s wrists to keep her from going on the assault.

“It’s over Charlie, ya are all in too deep, so I’m going to teach you a lesson about picking fights you can’t win.” Dixie let go of one of Reiko’s hands and slapped her sexy exposed thigh.

Reiko grimaced from the slap, but her small supple body was extraordinarily quick, and the second her hand was released she seized on the opportunity. Her left hand moved forward at a rapid pace, and she grabbed onto a handful of Dixie's gargantuan and fleshy tit meat.

“What in the!?” Dixie called out in surprise feeling her knockers being tugged at.

Reiko began to pull and rub roughly, tugging at the mammaries with incredible force as she tried to make Dixie let go of her other hand.

Dixie squealed in pain as her tits were manhandled, but she refused to let go of Reiko.

“Ahhh!! S-So that’s how ya wanna… play!” Dixie gritted her teeth and used her free hand to apply pressure on Reiko’s crotch.

Reiko closed her legs, and there was trying to keep Dixie from probing her nether regions. She squeezed so roughly on Dixie’s breasts that some milk started to come out and wet her fancy bra. Dixie yelled even louder, and the pain became so mixed with pleasure that she finally let go of Reiko’s other hand.

With both of Reiko’s hands now free she let go of Dixie’s tits and quickly wrapped both of her hands around her ass cheeks. Dixie was surprised that her ass was being forcefully groped by the young girl.

Reiko pushed forward with all her force and Dixie went flying off the bed onto the floor. She landed on her back and Reiko was already on top of her in a dominant fashion.

“Give in; you fat hick, there’s no need to continue this. I will not stop until you give me what is rightfully mine.” Reiko stated aggressively.

Reiko’s small Asian body was on top of Dixie's, and she was struggling to stop her from re-grabbing her boobs.  Dixie grabbed hold of Reiko’s arms when she went to grab a second handful but found it almost impossible to stop it due to Dixie’s chest being enormous.

Dixie could feel the fierce grabs at her chest, but she kept holding onto Reiko's arms to keep her assault from being too violent.

She gritted her teeth and flung her leg upward, and landed her knee into Reiko’s crotch. It surprised Reiko, and her hands that were cupping Dixie’s boobs slipped off.

Dixie used Reiko's surprise to her advantage and placed her hands around Reiko’s arms.  With all the strength she could muster Dixie pushed forward and held Reiko suspended in the air when she toppled backward.

Dixie then let go of Reiko's hands, and it caused her to fall to the floor with a thud. Dixie went on the assault immediately and grabbed hold of Reiko’s right breast, pushing her thumb into her nipple as she did so.

“Ahhh!” Reiko squealed loudly from the sudden pain in her chest. She tried to push away, but Dixie continued her relentless assault.

Dixie let go eventually and leaned back to sit on her knees. She started rubbing her sore breasts, quietly letting out a few painful moans as she attempted to regain her original composure. After about a minute she looked up and could see that Reiko was up and leaning against the wall rubbing her sore breast as well.

Dixie struggled and stood up to her feet, the two girls staring at each other menacingly.

“That was dirty Dixie, do you have no honor, or are you just a typical American bumpkin?” She said in a seething voice.

“You’re one to talk... Grabbin’ at my girls like that, you stupid oriental!" Dixie snarled.

"You should've just given me what was mine, so I can be on my way," Reiko stated as she moved forward.

Dixie didn’t care much for the chitchat and moved forward as well, the two attempted to grapple one another, but it was Dixie who made the first contact. Her hands grabbed hold of Reiko's top straps. With all the leverage she had while she was holding onto the straps, she turned, and with one mighty throw; tossed Reiko towards the wall.

RIP!!!

The sound of tearing echoed out through the room and then a loud slam as Reiko hit the wall. Both of her top straps had torn, revealing much of her skin and her silky white bra. Reiko attempted the hold up the shredded top with her arm, but it was impossible to fight and keep it covering herself.

“How dare you, you fat American pig!” Reiko yelled and tore what was left of the top off.

“Hah! You call those breasts; you got a lot of growin’ to do chinaman.” Dixie taunted her rival.

Reiko blushed with embarrassment, but quickly moved forward, fueled by her rage. She had had enough, while Dixie was busy laughing to herself. Reiko drove her fist into the other girl stomach with quite a bit of force.

“Oof!” Dixie grabbed hold of her stomach, surprised by the sudden blow.

Reiko grabbed hold of Dixie's arm and with as much force as she could, tossed her away from her. Dixie tumbled to the side and fell over the bed once more, landing on the cushy mattress, just as she had done to Reiko earlier.

Dixie breathed in deeply, and every time she would let out a cough. Reiko just continued her assault and leaped in the air. With as much force as her whole body would allow, she body slammed Dixie while she lied prone on top of the bed. If it had not been for the softness of the mattress Dixie might have been out then and there.

Dixie doubled over in pain holding onto her stomach, and Reiko attempted to put her in a body submission hold. It may not have been a wrestling match, but she knew if she could hold her long enough, there would be nothing that Dixie could do to defeat her.

As overwhelmed as Dixie was, she was not about to be defeated this scrawny little Asian girl. She was an American, pureblood and strong. She could overcome any obstacle, including this one.

While Reiko struggled to put Dixie into submission, Dixie shot up and wrapped her arm around Reiko’s back, crushing the girl against her bosom. Reiko was shocked by the speed at which Dixie moved, and tried to free herself from the vice-like hold immediately.

Dixie began squeezing the air out of the Reiko, and she used it as leverage to lay the young girl onto her back; Reiko fought to free herself, but she was struggling to breathe, Dixie's hold was so tight.

“I’m gonna teach ya a lil’ lesson…  Nippon!" Dixie said as she let go of the girl’s body.

Reiko started to gasp in the air as she rubbed her sore chest that had been crushed. It was quiet for a moment, and then Dixie sat up until her legs were hanging over the end of the bed. With one arm she grabbed hold of Reiko's leg and pulled her until she lay spread across Dixie's lap on her back.

Reiko blinked staring up at the older girl and wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

“You’ve been a bad girl Reiko… And like mama used to do to me, Imma’ have to teach you a lesson.” She said as she used her hands to force Reiko onto her stomach.

Reiko was still too tired to move because she was still recovering from the crushing hold. She was now lying face down across Dixie’s lap, and the stillness of the moment was making her uncomfortable, but then all the sudden the loud sound of a smack echoed out through the room, and searing pain ran across her ass.

"Ahh! "Oh!"  Reiko cried out as her butt got spanked by the other girl.

Dixie smirked at her humiliating domination of Reiko. “Don’t be a sissy, and take it like a woman!”

Reiko struggled, but she just didn't have the energy to break free. She lay there as her butt got spanked through her tight pants.

Dixie was rather enjoying herself. It was almost amusing to watch Reiko’s but jiggle every time she slapped it. She knew that Reiko was feeling ashamed from what was going on, but that thought only made Dixie smack harder.

“Whose dress is it, ya scrawny Jap!?” Dixie demanded an answer as she slapped again.

SMACK!!!

“Ah!” Reiko cried out repeatedly, she started to roll, but Dixie held her in place so that she could continue to punish her.

Reiko refused to answer; she had too much pride for that. She shut her eyes and started to focus, each spank was harsh and painful, but she knew that she could overcome it. She waited patiently without making a sound.

Smack…

Smack…

Smack…

As Dixie raised her hand to deliver another smack to already sore buttocks. Reiko seized the opportunity, and the moment Dixie’s hand went down to strike her. She jolted the lower half of her body off of Dixie, causing the cowgirl to slap her own thigh.

Dixie was surprised, as she slapped herself, sending pain through her own leg. Reiko was free and tumbled onto the floor with a loud slam. Her ass was stinging, but she knew that she had to continue through the pain. She used Dixie's dresser to help her get to her feet quickly.

Once Reiko was on her feet, she turned to face Dixie and started rubbing her throbbing ass.

“That stings… You’re going to pay for that humiliation… dirty stable hand…” Reiko threatened as she continued to rub her backside to help the pain go away.

“Well, you ain’t as much of a sissy as I thought, but yer still a useless foreigner.” Dixie quipped with amusement as she stood up to her feet.

The two girls were both in pain and were tired, but they were unwilling to admit defeat, even at the point of exhaustion. They just looked at each other contemplating the next move that they could make. Reiko was hoping that Dixie would not go on the offensive yet, as the pain in her rear was traveling all around her lower back and thighs.

Dixie just stood there in her underwear and rubbed the red spot on her thigh that she had accidentally slapped. She had more strength than she thought, so she knew that, that girl’s ass must be burning.

“I think it’s time that we finish this once and for all Reiko. Ain’t got time to do this all day.” Dixie started to move forward, her breasts bouncing with every substantial step that she took.

Reiko entered a defensive position, feeling somewhat intimidated by the girl’s domineering posture. It was clear to her that she had underestimated Dixie Clements, and that when push came to shove, she could hold her own in any bout.

"Very well, the next one to be subdued shall have the dress," Reiko said, not intending to be humiliated like that ever again.

“Ya got guts Jap, but it takes more than guts to be a tough as nails Texas girl like me," Dixie said enthusiastically.

With that, Dixie launched forward for another strike, hoping that Reiko wouldn’t be quick enough to dodge due to her aching butt. Reiko, already being in a defensive posture found the slap to be relatively easy to avoid. She deflected the blow with the swing of her left hand, and when Dixie was sent off balance from the miss, Rieko pushed forward to tackle her.

With both of Reiko’s arms wrapped around Dixie’s mighty ass, she began to squeeze her cheeks roughly. Her face planted in Dixie’s enormous cleavage as she attempted to gain the upper hand.

“Ahhhh!” Dixie yelled in surprise feeling her ass getting groped, and Reiko's face moving around her sweaty breasts.  "Ain't ya supposed to ask me to dinner first!?”

Reiko knew that this was her final chance to humiliate Dixie and achieve victory. She squeezed as hard as humanly possible, putting all the pressure that she could get onto her thick ass. She then started to lift the cowgirl off the floor, and it was becoming more apparent that she intended to drop her on the floor and subdue her.

Dixie knew that it would be difficult to kick out of it, and if she were humiliated in such a way, she would need to admit defeat. She struggled against the forceful groping tackle that Reiko was doing, and used her hands to start squeezing her titties together in hopes that smothering her would force the girl to run out of steam.

“Try and dig yer way out of this one Charlie!!” Dixie grunted continuing her breast assault.

Reiko just ignored the busty girl, knowing that she had to subdue her at all costs. This would be the key to claiming her dress, and so she continued despite being unable to breathe in Dixie's massive chest.

She started to push forward more forcefully, knowing that this would all be over soon. Reiko braced yourself as she readied her body to knock Dixie over and pin her to the carpeted floor. Dixie could see that her plan to smother Reiko was sufficient as she seemed to be running out of steam.  Her weak pushes were losing ground, and it was apparent the tide of battle was turning in Dixie’s favor.

When Reiko thrust forward in an attempt to topple her, she started to stagger when Dixie smooshed her face further into the cavernous cleavage. It sent Reiko off balance, and she began to stumble, finding it difficult to keep her momentum. She tried as best she could to throw herself forward into a pin, but because of the way Dixie was smothering her, Reiko ended up falling to the ground instead.

“Ooof!” Reiko coughed and gasped as she landed on her still stinging ass.

Dixie smirked watching the girl sit there gasping for precious air. She walked over and plopped herself down on top of Reiko, crushing her lap with a giant ass.

“Well darlin’ it seems like you weren’t strong enough to handle my girls,” She rubbed her massive breasts.  “guess that means it’s my turn.” Dixie taunted tiredly while crushing the girl with her voluptuous ass.

Reiko lie back defeated.  She recognized that she had lost, and simply allowed Dixie to crush her with her rear.  She could feel tears welling up in her eyes from not just having lost, but having lost single-handedly to Dixie's beautiful titties.

“……..” Reiko lay there in silence.

“Tsk tsk darlin’ and here I thought you might have a chance, being the daughter of Kamikaze Rose, but I guess you are just another sad, lonely, Chinese girl.” Dixie continued to taunt her.

With that, she leaned back on top of Rieko and used her breasts as a pillow for the back of her head.  Dixie had subdued her entirely and was now rubbing it in as much as she could.

Reiko didn’t even bother to try to move as she knew that she was at Dixie’s mercy. Dixie just lay there in comfort, enjoying her victory for as long as humanly possible.

Dixie could hear Rieko softly crying under her, and it was at that point she decided to roll off her.  Once she was entirely off of her, she stood on her feet, so that she could see the sad display Reiko was showing.

Reiko just lay there and cried pathetically over her loss.  It didn’t feel fair, but her loss was so humiliating it was almost mercy that it had taken place privately.

“Hah, keep cryin’ baby," Dixie said as she laughed loudly.

Reiko whined pathetically and didn’t offer a response.  She’d lost shamefully, and could only think of her dear mother’s disapproval over it.

“You got some fortitude, but you’re weak.” Dixie taunted more.

Reiko buried her face into her hands and continued to sob. After another minute of crying, Dixie crossed her arms in front of her big chest and smirked. “Now this is just pathetic.  You need to be gettin’ up and leavin my house because I can't take much more of this."

Reiko sniffled loudly and started wiping the tears from her red eyes. “You just got… Lucky….”  She said, trying to regain her fighting spirit.

“Well, well… Seems like you got a bit more fight in you after all.” Dixie said, feeling happy that she might have another chance to give Reiko another smackdown.

Dixie held out her hand and pointed Reiko to the door of her room. After a quiet moment of looking at it, she eventually pulled her aching body to her feet. Once the two were standing in front of each other, Reiko hung her head in shame.

Dixie’s bra strap was hanging down while Reiko's top was utterly ruined and lying on the floor. The two had red marks all over their bodies, and Reiko pulled her pants down to see the damage that had been done to her poor butt.

From her position in front of the standup mirror, Reiko could see the red marks all over her poor rear, and Dixie hoisted up her bra, allowing her boobs to settle into it more comfortably once it was adjusted.

“…….” Reiko remained silent, still feeling the sting of the multiple slaps that she had endured.

“Get on out of here, before I have to escort you out.”   Dixie threatened and placed her hands on her hips once again.

Dixie’s room was a complete mess, blankets were strewn everywhere, their clothes lay in the center of the room, and everything around them was in complete disarray from the struggle. Dixie walked over to pick up the dress and was quick to begin putting it on.

Reiko watched defeated as Dixie put on the elegant, yet revealing dress that was so tight it could barely contain her immense breasts and her accentuated buttocks. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Why I bet you wish this was you, Reiko." She said celebrating in her hard-fought victory.

Reiko went back to hanging her head in shame and just let Dixie prance around in her new sexy dress. She had wanted it so bad but had failed to earn it. Now all she could do was be further humiliated by the all-American girl.

Dixie walked up and stood in front of Reiko examining her small body. She was quite cute, but her breasts were nowhere near as massive as her own. Dixie felt powerful in her victory and ravished every moment of it.

“Time to getta' move on?” She stated.

Reiko looked up with her eyes full of tears, and she just began to saunter towards the exit of the room.

“Hah! Good girl, know your place, you scrawny Asian.” Dixie said with confidence.

Reiko picked up her pants and slid them back on, then she took her torn top and wrapped it around her bra. Once she was semi-dressed, she started to move towards the door of Dixie’s bedroom.

“I can’t believe I lost…  This is dishonorable.” Reiko whimpered as she padded and cried pathetically.

“Hun, I would stop cryin'; otherwise Kamikaze Rose might roll over in her grave." Dixie said.

"I am ashamed, but don't think you've heard the last of me,"  Reiko responded and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

She knew she had lost, and that she was only humiliating herself more, but everything about today was shameful to her, and she was well aware there was no living it down.

Dixie just let out a laugh and waved her hand. “Keep tryin’ little girl, if you can’t not be a crybaby, then maybe you should go back to Korea or somthin’.”

Rieko glared at the continued insults but just passed through the doorway of Dixie's bedroom.  She couldn't let such insults fly, but she was in no position to attempt another fight so soon.

“Keep laughing hick…”  She murmured under her breath.

Dixie just stood in her room wearing her dress. She watched as Reiko disappeared into her hallway muttering to herself.  The house was quiet save for the sound of murmuring and angered steps stomping roughly against Dixie’s wooden floor. After about a moment the front door slammed, and Dixie was left by herself.

Dixie just admired her sexy form in the mirror, she truly felt unbeatable, and after this fight, it almost seemed as if her feelings were a reality. It didn't matter how many women came to fight; she knew that the outcome would always be the same for her because there was nobody that could stand up to Dixie Clements, the all-American girl.


End file.
